Let's Party!
by Nadine Seiten Taisei
Summary: Escena AoKise que parte del fic: "Olvidar es difícil" (En resumen, Aomine y Kise en un karaoke). Espero que os guste y lo disfrutéis


Kise Ryouta apagó el reproductor de vídeo entre risas, mitad divertido y mitad avergonzado por la cercanía con que Aomine Daiki le atacaba. ¡Era una mala persona! Se negaba a confesar abiertamente su relación y luego, sólo por estropear sus planes, se le abalanzaba cual perro queriendo jugar. Más de una vez había tenido Kise que morderse la lengua para no descubrir el pastel a sus amigos, aunque no tenía muy claro porqué accedía a mantenerlo en secreto. De hecho, por mucho que Aomine dijese que eran cosas suyas, estaba seguro de que Kurokocchi se había dado cuenta (quién sabe cómo) y por ello las veces en que se le quedaba mirando sin parpadear eran más duras que una sesión de interrogatorio con un _flexo_ apuntándole a la cara.

Al final, el burro de Daiki le hizo perder el equilibrio y por poco caen ambos sobre la mesa con los _panchitos_ encima.

\- Joe, Aominecchi -se quejó el rubio- ¡No seas bestia, caray!

Su novio/amigo con derecho a roce/compañero de juegos le miró desde arriba y dibujó una media sonrisa en sus labios.

\- No es mi culpa si juegas con fuego, rubio idiota. -respondió rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

Otra contradicción en s _u_ Aomine: Insultarle, menospreciarle, picarle o meterse con él mientras le metía mano con tanto descaro que le costaba disimular que no se había puesto caliente.

¡Santa paciencia, por favor!

Caminó como pudo (es decir, arrastrando a Aomine tras de sí) para coger la _tablet_ y hacer un repaso de las canciones. Quizá humillarle un poquito con su fantástica voz le bajara la libido.

\- Suéltame, que voy a cantar una.

\- Pues canta -repuso el moreno tras de sí.

Kise lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, con toda la dignidad que supo reunir.

\- Necesito _mi_ espacio. No puedo bailar contigo encima.

Daiki acarició su cuello con la nariz.

\- ¿Te crees que esto es el _Just Dance_? Aquí bailar da igual.

\- Pero a mi me gusta.

\- Ya bailarás en la cama.

Kise arqueó una ceja, disimulando como un actor de Óscar la vergüenza que le provocó escuchar eso. Por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de dejarse manejar por ese bruto cabeza hueca (como pasaba la mayoría de las veces). Regresó la vista a la _tablet_ y encontró la inspiración.

\- Oh, ¿entonces Aominecchi quiere que baile?

El aludido estaba concentrado besando su cuello, pero asintió levemente. El rubio giró sobre sí mismo y posó su dedo sobre los labios de su novio, lanzándole (por si se creía que tenía el monopolio) una mirada tan juguetona como _picante._

\- Muy bien. Pero no olvides que lo has pedido tú.

Donde las dan las toman; Daiki quedó tan confuso que se hería a si mismo, momento que aprovechó Kise para liberarse de su agarre y ponerse de pie frente a él, a espaldas de la pantalla.

El rubio activó la canción, dejó el micrófono sobre el sofá y se humedeció los labios con la lengua.

La música empezó a sonar.

 _Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_  
 _So tell me what you want, what you really really want,_

Dando un golpe de pelvis con cada " _wanna_ ", Kise Ryota movió su cuerpo con la gracia fotogénica de la que hacía gala en su trabajo como modelo.

 _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

Al son de la música, el rubio se acercó a Daiki, introdujo su dedo por el cuello de la camiseta y tiró de él suavemente para sentar al moreno en el sofá. Era curioso ver cómo Aomine, tan lanzado y provocador, era tan parado cuando le atacaban sin rodeos.

 _If you want my future forget my past, If you wanna get with me better make it fast,_  
Aomine se sentó obediente mientras Kise susurraba con un hipnótico vaivén de caderas:

 _Now don't go wasting my precious time,_  
 _Get your act together we could be just fine_

Así, sentadito y contemplando su figura sin perderse detalle. Kise no sólo sabía cuál era su perfil bueno, sino que sabía cómo sacarle jugo a su imagen para convertirse en el mejor de los zumos. ¿Aomine se creía seductor? ¿Provocador, quizá? No tenía ni idea de en qué liga se había metido.

 _I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,_  
 _So tell me what you want, what you really really want_

Esta vez, con cada golpe de "wanna" , daba un pasito hacia él, hasta acabar sentado sobre el moreno entre sus piernas.

 _I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha._

 _Aproximó su rostro al de Aomine, tanto, que el moreno podía sentir su aliento con claridad. Kise bajó de esta forma por su frente, nariz y boca al tiempo que cantaba:_

 _If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends_  
 _Make it last forever friendship never ends,_

Y ahí, justo, sintió la entrepierna de Aomine. El rubio metió las manos bajo su camiseta, cantando en su boca provocativamente.

 _What do you think about that now you know how I feel,_  
 _Say you can handle my love are you for real,_

Alejó su boca de la de Aomine, quien la echó hacia delante buscando un beso. Le enseñó los dientes en una de sus típicas sonrisas. Ryota se arrastró sobre las piernas de él hasta sus rodillas, bajó una mano hacia su entrepierna y acarició su "Aominecchi" con la punta del dedo.

 _I won't be hasty... I'll give you a try_  
 _If you really bug me... then I'll say goodbye._

El pívot volvió a cogerle por la cintura y lo aproximó más a sí, mirándose ambos a los ojos.

\- No sé qué cojones dices, pero me encanta.

La carcajada que soltó el rubio le hizo perder el hilo de la canción, la sensualidad y todo el respeto que hubiera podido conseguir en ese minuto. Y por mucho que Aomine le ronroneó que continuara, el ataque de risa tonta duró hasta que se les acabaron los minutos de la sala. No obstante, el calentón de Aomine no desapareció, por lo que a la salida Kise tuvo que pagar una habitación en un _Love Hotel_ para terminar, esta vez sí, bailando como el moreno quería.


End file.
